How it Happened
by BirdGoesWild123
Summary: Sam and Mercedes meet Kurt and Blaine in the Park and tell their story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attemd on writing a story, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own anything from glee.**

CHAPTER 1

[At the park]

"Oh my god. NO WAY." Kurt looked shocked

"What? What's up?." Blaine confused

"I can't belive she didn't tell me."

"Who? And tell you what?"Blaine asked

"Mercedes," Kurt pointed at something, Blaine looked and saw what kurt saw. "Why didn't she tell me that she is dating Sam."

"That's so awsome, Mercedes and Sam dating no one would have expaxted this." Blaine had a smile on his face.

"I know! But she's one of my best friends." Kurt was amaized. "The question is why didn't she tell me?"

"Why don't we find out." Blaine walked up to them, Kurt following him.

"Hey, guy's!" Blaine started as they were behind Sam and Mercedes. "I knew something was going on when we meet you at 'Lima Beans'." Sam and Mercedes turned around.

"Hey." Sam and Mercedes stopped holding hands. "What are you doing here?" Mercedes had a worry smile.

"We are on a date, and it looks like you two, too." Blaine while taking Kurt's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt looked at Mercedes eyes.

"Okay, we are dating, and the reason we didn't tell you is because we wanted to take it slow." Mercedes started. "and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Apolozies accepted, but you have to do alot more than just apologize to me" Mercedes and Sam looked wooried. "You are going to tell me everything.

All four took a seat at a picnic table. Blaine next to Kurt and Sam next to Mercedes.

"Start." Kurt ordered

"It all started," Mercedes started. "in New York."

"For me it started at prom." Sam said with a smile looking at Mercedes. Kurt saw the look of Sam's face. "The way we danced during, Rachel sang 'Jar of Hearts', and not to forget how beautiful you looked." Mercedes blushed at what Sam said.

"The whole story." Kurt interupted the lovely couple. "I need the whole story."

"Okay, It all started where I drove Sam home from the Prom." Mercedes started.

[Flash back: At Prom]

"Thanks for driving me home, Mercedes" Sam started.

"No problem." Mercedes assured him. "I'll walk you to your motel room."

Sam gets out of the car and walked over to Mercedes side to open the car door for her. "My Lady."

"Thank you very much." Laughing while getting out of the car. Sam closed the car door and walked with Mercedes to his Motel room.

"This is alittle weired." Sam started

"What do you mean?" Mercedes looked confused at him.

"Well, usually the guy walks the girl to her door." Looking down at Mercedes smiling. "Not the opposite."

"Well, we're not usual." Sam looked confused when Mercedes said that. "I mean..." She tries to explain. "'couse we, well..."*Nervously*"I walk you to your Door, so the girl walks the guy to his door."

Sam smiled at that. "That's true." They arrived at Sam's motel room.

"So, there we are." Mercedes said while stopping.

"Thank you mercedes."Sam looked down at her. "I had a great night."

"I had a great night, too." Mercedes smiling up to him, he was quick by returning the smile. "Well, see ya."

"Wait." Sam stopped her from walking away. "Ehm.. I wanted to tell you one more thing." Sam started nervously.

"What is it?" She turned back to face him. "What do you want to tell me?"

"What I wanted to tell you is that..." Sam stepped alittle closer. "I think you look beautiful and it was my pleasure to be your prom date."

"You already told me that I looked beautiful, remember, and than you asked me to dance." Mercedes blushed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you again, so.." He took her hand. "Mercedes Jones you looked beautiful tonight and you still look beautiful." Mercedes blushed alittle more. "and by the way you have beautiful eyes and the perfect smile." Mercedes smile got bigger.

Sam moved his head down to kiss her and Mercedes moved her head up to kiss him, when the door opened and Sam's mother stooded there. They both look at the open door and moved away from each other.

"Oh sorry," Sam's mother said as she reconized that she interupted something. "I didn't mean to interupt anything."

"No it's okay, Mrs. Evans." Mercedes smiled at Sam's mother. "You didn't interaped anything." Mercedes soundes disapointed. "Good-bye, Mrs. Evans. See ya tomorrow, Sam." She said while walking to her car and weaved to Sam and his mother.

"Bye, I'm sorry again." Sam's mother called after her.

[Back in the park]

"WHAT!" Kurt sounded disapointed. "Your Mother interupted your 'almost' first kiss."

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "After Mercedes left, I was alittle angry at her."

"I was kinda disapointed at that moment, but we had our first kiss in New York." She looked at Sam.

"Okay more." Kurt was curious what happened next. "We really wanna know how the realtion started."

"Come on tell us, What happened in New York?" Blaine was curiuos too.

"Okay, lets start." Sam smiled at Mercedes. "When we first arrived at the hotel."

[Flashback: In New York]

"We're finally here." Mr. Shue walking before everyone. "Everybody exided for The Nationals."

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed nad laughed, the guys high fived. Everyone walked in the hotel after Mr. Shue, when they were in everybody spread around.

"Man, this is amazing." Puck slaping Sam on the back, but Sam is to occupied with watching Mercedes giggling with Kurt. "Dude."

"What." Sam coming back from his dream world. "Yeah, we made it. What are you going to do right now."

"Well, me and Izis willl check out the bar, wanna come." Puck claping his hands and looked over to the bar.

"Nah, I think I'm going to find Finn." Sam Looking back at mercedes.

"Alright dude." Walking away from Sam.

*In the Hotel room*

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue closed the door. "Let's start writing songs."

"Can't we first go and explore New York?" Puck asked.

"Not yet." Mr. Shue started. "So, what should the songs to be about." Everyone had their thinking face.

" I have a friend who writes songs." Sam started, everyone looked at him. "When she is writing songs she get out of her house and gets inspired, she can't sit at home with nothing in her head."

"Okay, this is her way." explained.

"But we have no idea what we should write about." Everybody agreed with Quinn.

"Well, think. I have to go somewhere." Mr. Shue opened the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

As was out of the room, everybody took their notebook and pencil and started writing.

"Okay does anyone have something?" Rachel asked frustrated putting down her notebook. Everyone shook their heads.

"Man, I can't believe Mr. Shue locked us in this room?" Finn throughing down his notebook.

"Calm down, Finn." Rachel put her hand on Finns sholder. "Okay, Sam do you have something?"

"What?" Sam looked up from his notebook. "Why do you ask me?"

"Because you're the one who had your pencil on your paper the whoel time." Rachel explained.

"Oh! No I wasn't writing." Sam looked at Rachel. "I was doddling, but the doddle isn't really good." Sam flipped hsi notebook so everyone can see it. Everybody laughed. *The picture was of Mr. Shue in a clowns contume hanging out of the window.*

"Okay guy's we need to consentrate." Mercedes interupted the laughing, while giggling a little.

"What about we sing about Puppies?" Bittany suggested.

"Puppies, Really?" Kurt had a 'are you serious' look onhis face.

"What if we sing about relationships?" Finn looked at everybodies faces. "We can have one song about relationship, and the other song about something else."

"That's a good idea, bro." Puck giving a high five to Finn.

"And how are we going to start the song?" Tina asked confused and slapping her pancil on the notebook.

"I have absolutly no idea." Finn replied

"Hah, I got it." Mike raising his pencil. "We just have to think about someone you love and you have a relationship with." He said while puting his arm around Tina.

"Okay let's think of the person you love and have relations with." Finn said everyone took their pencils and started to write ideas down, ecapt of Quinn, and Santana.

"Hey." Santana interupted all of theirs thoughts. "What about the people who aren't in a relatioship?" Quinn agreed with Santana.

"It doesn't have to be your Boyfriend or Girlfriend it can be your love to your friends or siblings or you secratly edmire or whoever you want." Finn explained. As Santana and Quinn took their pencils in their hands everybody started to write again.

A few minutes late...

"...You are my best friend,

No one his cuter than you,

Oh, Lord Tumlington You

You are my best friend..."

"Wait a minute is this a song about your cat?" Mercedes interupted the song.

"Yap. Do you like it?" Birttany said happily.

"Okay that's it." Quinn stood up. "We need to get out of here."

"But Mr. Shue told us to stay in here." Rachel said to Quinn while standing up.

"Quinn is right." Santana stood up and took her coat. "Brittany just wrote a song about her cat, we can't use this song at the Nationals."

As everybody agreed with Santana and Quinn, everybody took their jackets and walked out of the room and out of the hotel. Everybody splid up most of the time but had always a meeting place.

"Man this is so cool." Mercedes walking with Kurt and Rachel through broadway. "Why don't we go to the central park?"

"I would like to see the central park, do you rachel?" Kurt said with exitement.

"Okay let's go." Rachel agreed and called a taxi.

When they arrived at the park Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes meet Finn, Puck, Izis, Artie and Sam in the park, sitting on a bench laughing and enjoying the central park beauty.

"Hey guys." Finn said realizing that they where comming towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see the park." Rachel smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just admire the beauty of the central park." Izis looked up to them.

Mercedes looked at Sam, and Sam looked at her. Both of them smiled to each other when Finn interupted their smile contast. "Hey, why don't we all take a walk back to the hotel together?"

"Yeah, why not." Puck agreed while standing, everyone else stood up as well.

"We do have to write a song." Artie wheeled to the diraction they are going.

Everyone started to walk when Sam stopped Mercedes from walking. "We need to talk." They started to walk the oppisite diraction.

"Hey, where did Mercedes and Sam go?" Rachel looked around to find them.

"I don't know, maybe they are taking a short cut to the hotel." Puck guessed, they started to walk again.

"About what?" Mercedes was confused, looking up to Sam.

"Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for my mom." Sam apologized.

"No problem." She smiled up to him. "Is that it?"

"No there is one more thing." He started nervoudly. "Okay." Taking a deep breath. "The thing I want to tell you is... I like you."

"I like you to, Sam, like a friend." Mercedes said alittle disapointed.

"No, I like you more than a friend." Sam assuring her. "Your beautiful eyes and your gorgeous smile, nocks me of my feet."

"Sam,.." Mercedes interupted him.

"No, let me finish." Sam resisted, and smiled at her. "When we stood out side my motel room I tolled you how beautiful you looked." He took her hand gently. "I ment everything I said, and you still look beautiful. and by the way you smell good too." Both of them laughed.

"You really ment everything you said that night?" Sam nodded his when Mercedes asked him.

"Yep, everyword." Sam took her other hand and bend down. "Are you feeling the same thing as I do?"

Mercedes bend up and kissed him, he kissed gently back. "Is that a yes?" Sam asked as they slowly pulled away from each other.

"Yes, I feel the same thing." Mercedes smiled at him.

"So,..." Sam started.

"So, what?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Are you now my girlfriend." Sam finished. "Because I really like that."

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend now." Mercedes laughed. Sam gently kissed her again.

[Back to presents: park]

"Aww, that was so cute." Kurt blurted out. Sam and Mercedes laughed.

"So, are you going to tell everyone in glee?" Blaine asked.

"We're planning to do it when school starts again." Sam explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. The song is by Sylver – Forgiven**

Chapter 2

School started, Sam packed his locker when he saw Mercedes walking with Kurt and Tina to the Choir room. Mercedes smiled at Sam which he gladly returned.

When Mercedes arrived at the choir room with Kurt and Tina, she saw Rachel and Quinn sitting next to each other. Tina went over to Mike, and Kurt and Mercedes walked up to Rachel and Quinn.

"What's up, girls." Kurt said when both of them stood in front of them.

"Kurt, Mercedes!" Rachel stood up and hugged both of them. "How was your summer?" She asked excitedly.

"It was great." Kurt said pulling two chairs, for him and Mercedes, in front of Rachel and Quinn. "I've got the greatest news. Well, I know someone with thegreatest news." He winked to Mercedes.

"Well, I have something to tell all of you, too." Quinn said surprisingly.

"What it is." Rachel had a surprising look on her face.

"Through the summer I realized that I really hurt Sam, the way I treated him." Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other. "Well, I thought, let's give me and Sam another try?"

"What if he won't get back with you?" Kurt asked while knowing the answer.

"I have my plans." Quinn said with a smile. There brock shocking facial expressions out on Mercedes and Kurt's faces.

"Quinn, I think this is a great idea, you and Sam make a great couple." Rachel said. "Kurt, Mercedes are you okay?" She asked looking at them.

"What, ah…" Mercedes began, still looking shocked. "Yeah, we're just thinking….."

"That it will, be a big surprise for everyone in glee." Kurt finished for Mercedes. "Especially for Sam, don't you think?"

Mercedes and Kurt put the chairs next to Rachel, when Sam walked in. Quinn smiled at Sam, he smiled back but Quinn didn't know that his smile was for Mercedes.

"Okay, everybody how was your summer?" Mr. Schue was excited. "Does anyone want to tell what they did in summer?" Rachel raised her hand. "Okay Rachel begin."

As Rachel began telling her summer story, Sam took out his phone and texted Mercedes. "Are you ready, to tell all of them?"

"Not yet, is it okay if we wait a little longer?" Mercedes texted back.

"No problem, whatever you want, but why?" Sam answered her.

"Cause, I feel like there will come some drama!" Mercedes texted back.

Rachel finished telling her Story. "That was really interesting, Rachel. Does anyone else want to share their summer?" Mr. Schue responded to her story. "No? Okay! Let's start!" Quinn raised her hand. "Yes, Quinn, do you have something to share with us?"

"No, well, I prepared a song." Quinn said with her perfect smile.

"Okay, let's hear it!" Mr. Shu stepped away; Quinn stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

The music started:

"_I still regret__  
><em>_I turned my back on you__  
><em>_No one makes me feel the way you do__  
><em>_Never meant to cause you trouble__  
><em>_Never meant to do you harm__  
><em>_I was weakened by temptation´s wing of charm_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend__  
><em>_I want to be forgiven_

_Almost drowning in the sea of sin__  
><em>_Can you ease the pain I feel within__  
><em>_Never meant to cause you trouble__  
><em>_Never meant to do you harm__  
><em>_I was weakened by temptation´s wing of charm_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend__  
><em>_I want to be forgiven_

_Never meant to cause you trouble__  
><em>_Never meant to do you harm__  
><em>_I was weakened by temptation´s wing of charm_

_Never meant to cause you trouble__  
><em>_Never meant to do you harm__  
><em>_I was weakened by temptation´s wing of charm_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend_

_I want to be forgiven__  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms again__  
><em>_To be forgiven__  
><em>_'Cause I still need a friend__  
><em>_I want to be forgiven__"_

The music stopped. "Sam, this song was for you." Sam looked shocked. "I want you to know that I'm really sorry. For what I did to you and I hope you can forgive me?" Everybody looked at Sam who lost his words.

"Come on, Dude say something?" Finn hit him on the shoulder.

"Uhm, Thanks?" Sam was confused and not sure what to say. "Ehh, I forgave you a long time ago."

"You did?" Quinn asked with a smile. "Sam? I have another question for you?" Sam nodded his head. "Can you give me another chance?"

As Mercedes heard that question she almost broke out "Get away from my Man!" but she could hold it in when Kurt put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everybody deserves a second chance." Sam started. "But your second chance flew away months ago."

"But…." Quinn was depressed.

"Quinn, please I'm sorry but I have a Girlfriend who I really love." Sam ended the conversation by standing up from his chair. Quinn put her head in her hands and ran out of the choir room. She was followed by the girls.

"Dude, that was kind of harsh, don't you think?" Finn said while Sam sat down again.

"Yeah, but if I made it a little more sensitive, she would've misunderstood." Sam explained himself.

"You're right." Puck agreed with Sam. Everyone else nodded as they agreed with Puck.

"Sam?" Artie rolled to Sam's left. "So, you have a Girlfriend?" Sam smiled, and nodded.

"Who is she?" Mike asked curiously.

"You have to wait." Sam teased the curious boys.

"Come on, tell us!" The boys wanted to know.

[At the girls' bathroom]

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked as the entire girls caught up with Quinn.

"Yeah, I'll keep trying." Quinn said with a hopeful tone.

"Quinn, he has a girlfriend." Rachel began.

"I know but, I have my ways." Quinn interrupted her.

"Quinn, please, do you really want to be a boyfriend stealer?" Tina asked her.

"So, what I'm going to be a boyfriend stealer. I will have Sam, and I won't care that other people think I'm a boyfriend stealer." Quinn began to have a bitchy tone in her voice.

"Quinn, come to your senses he has a girlfriend, which her really loves." Santana tried, like the others.

"So what, I don't care!" Quinn didn't listen to them

"But, Quinn…" Rachel started, but Quinn shakes her head so Rachel would stop talking. "Mercedes, can you please say something?" Rachel's turning to Mercedes.

Everybody looked at Mercedes. "Quinn, you're saying that you want Sam to cheat on his girlfriend?" Quinn just looked at Mercedes, and the heads of the girls turned to Quinn.

"Why? What do you mean?" Quinn asked and the heads of the girls turned again to Mercedes.

"Cause, I don't think that Sam is that kind of a guy." Mercedes answered, and the girls' heads turned to Quinn again and their heads stayed there, and waited for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Next Day]

Sam was by his locker getting his things for his next class, as Quinn suddenly came up to him. "So Sam, can I ask you who your Girlfriend is?"

"You're going to find out sooner or later." Sam answered her closing his locker and walked away.

"Sam, wait! Is she prettier than me?" Quinn asked wanting to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam stopped.

"Well, I want to know with whom I'm competing with." Quinn said with confidence.

"Quinn, there will be now competing." Sam assured her.

"It's between me and your girlfriend, if there's going to be a competition." Quinn assured him back. "And I know I'm going to win it."

"I don't care if you win the competition. I'm going to choose my girlfriend." Sam closed the conversation by walking away, and leaving Quinn standing alone in the hall way.

[Glee rehearsals]

Sam and Mercedes were walking together to the glee rehearsals. "So, when are you ready to tell that you are my girlfriend?" Sam asked her.

"Maybe tomorrow when Quinn realizes that she has no chance getting back with you." Mercedes smiled up at Sam. "You can still wait right?"

"I could say 'I can so wait'." Sam answered her. "But I'll be lying." Mercedes laughed. "Because I want to hold your hand when we walk together, and I want that everybody knows that you are my girlfriend." Mercedes smile grew bigger. "I so want to kiss you, right now." He whispered.

They were almost there at the choir room, when suddenly there's a voice behind them. "Hey, guys!" They turned around and they were glad that it was Kurt and Blaine again. "So, we just want to know when you're telling the whole glee club the news." Kurt asked.

"Well, they do know that Sam has a girlfriend, but they don't know yet that it is you Mercedes." Blaine said, pointing to Mercedes.

"We might be telling them tomorrow." Mercedes tolled the news to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt clapped excitedly. All of them walked together into the Choir room.

Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine walked in the choir room. As they walked in Quinn walked right up to Sam and lead him outside the choir room, Mercedes looked at them and was wondering what Quinn wanted.

"Sam, I was thinking of what you said this morning." Quinn said, and Sam nodded his head. "I'm going to change your mind of choosing your girlfriend."

"Quinn, please stop?" Sam began.

"No Sam, I want you back." Quinn interrupted him. "I'm going to get you back no matter what."

"Quinn you are not getting me back." Sam assured her with a frustrating voice. "Quinn..." Sam sighed. "Do you believe in true love?"

"Yeah I do, and I think we can have that." Quinn started.

"No Quinn, we can't." Sam interrupted Quinn. "We won't have true love."

"Yes we will, Sam." Quinn tried.

"Quinn, how can I tell you so I won't hurt you more than I already did?" Sam started. "See, I'm in love with my girlfriend. In my heart I know it is True love." Sam said it slightly loud has he wanted to. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." Quinn nodded. "I'm going to leave you and your girlfriend alone. We're still friends right?" Sam nodded and they both walked in together.

As Sam walked to the chair behind Mercedes, Mercedes took his arm and said. "I think I'm ready to tell them." As Sam heard her saying that, he wanted to jump up to the air.

"Okay everybody, second day of school and the second day of glee rehearsals." Mr. Schue started, and everybody clapped. "So, who want to start with a song today?" Rachel and Sam raised their hands. "Okay, Rachel and Sam, Um, I think Sam you're going first." Everybody looked at Sam as he walked to the middle in front of Mercedes.

"Okay this song is for my girlfriend." Sam smiled at Mercedes. Everybody looked confused.

The Music started:

When Sam started singing, he only could see Mercedes.

"Sometimes I wonder  
>How I'd ever make it through<br>Through this world without having you  
>I just wouldn't have a clue<br>Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
>And there's no way of breaking free<br>Then I see you reach out for me, oh  
>Sometimes I wanna give up<br>Wanna give in  
>Wanna quit the fight<p>

Then one look at you baby  
>Can make everything alright<br>Make everything alright

When I see you smile  
>I can face the world<br>Oh, you know I can do anything  
>When I see you smile<br>I see a ray of light  
>Oh I see it shining right through the rain<br>When I see you smile  
>Baby when I see you smile at me<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/u/uncle_sam/when_i_see_you_ ]  
>Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do<br>What the touch of your hand can do  
>It's like nothing I ever knew<br>And when the rain is fallin'  
>I don't feel it 'coz you're here with me<br>And one look at you baby  
>Is all I ever need<br>It's all that I ever need

When I see you smile  
>I can face the world<br>Oh, you know I can do anything  
>When I see you smile<br>I see a ray of light  
>Oh I see it shining right through the rain<br>When I see you smile  
>Baby when I see you smile at me<p>

Sometimes I wanna give up  
>Wanna give in<br>Wanna quit the fight  
>Then one look at you baby<br>Can make everything alright  
>Make everything alright<p>

When I see you smile  
>I can face the world<br>Oh, you know I can do anything  
>When I see you smile<br>I see a ray of light  
>Oh I see it shining right through the rain<br>When I see you smile  
>Baby when I see you smile at me"<p>

The music stopped and everybody clapped. "This Song was for my Girlfriend, Mercedes Jones." Everybody was shocked when they heard Mercedes name.

"Dude, that is so awesome, you and Mercedes nobody would've known." Finn started.

"I'm so glad, that is out now I couldn't have kept it in anymore." Sam looked down at Mercedes.

"When I think of it you really make a great couple." Artie added.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the song I used. The song is from ****Uncle Sam – When I see you smile**


End file.
